Beauty & the Beast
by Mrs-Bieber01
Summary: Based off of my FAVORITE movie: Beauty & the Beast. Hopefully... I'll be able to COMPLETE this thing before I continue to do ANYMORE... R&R. P.S. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Introduction

**Me:** Wazzup, peeps!?

**Ashley:** Decided to do yet ANOTHER "novel" on Shadow and I?

**Amy:** And hints of Sonamy will be in there, RIGHT? _*evil glare*_

**Me:** Yep! And YEP! _*scared at seeing Amy's evil glare*_

**Amy:** _*smiles brightly*_ Yeah!

**Me:** _*sighs happily*_

**Ashley:** Without a further ado...

**Amanda:** Mrs-Bieber01 PRESENTS!...

**Me:** When did you appear?

**Amanda:** Just now. _*big warm smile*_

**Amy:** BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!

**Me:** I take no credit for anything I write besides Ashley, Amanda, Robert, Angel, Midnight, Bubbles, and Spots.

* * *

Snow... Oh how she despises snow... It's so white... And-... And-... PERFECT... Like her sisters... She is the adventurous one. The one who rebels against her parents, not surmises to them. She was staring outside into the snowy ground, watching her sisters frolic and play in it... Beginning snowball fights in their pretty gowns... Passed down from her to them. But... She does love the snow. Most likely because it gives her a calm and soothing sensation.

She has ruby red eyes, like her father. Her second youngest sister, the middle child, has emerald green eyes, like their mother. But... Her youngest sister, the final child, has amethyst violet eyes. They have no idea how that happened. But they're all pink hedgehogs.

"Let's go for a ride in the woods," said the red-eyed one.

"Okay," said the green-eyed one.

"'Kay 'kay!" said the youngest of the two.

Ashley Marie Rose was 17 years old and is walking with her two younger sisters, Amy Nimue Rose and Amanda Ruby Rose. Amy is HER twin sister, Ashley being a few minutes older than her, and Amanda is only 12.

Ashley has a black horse named Midnight, who is very vicious towards anyone OTHER than her who approaches. Amy has a grey speckled horse named Spots, who is sweet and is picked on a LOT by Midnight. Amanda has a brown horse with a blond mane and tail named Bubbles, who is very angelic and a bubbly personality.

The three sisters told their parents, Robert Quint Rose and Angel Joy Rose, that they were going to ride in the woods.

After that was finished, they headed over to their stables to saddle up their horses.

Once they were ready, they gently tapped their horses side to go into a light trot.

Later, they were riding through the snowy woods, laughing and having a good time. When they saw a spiked, iron gate up ahead.

"I want to check it out!" exclaimed Ashley, getting happy and tingly at seeing the gates. Dismounting off her horse so she could get a better look at the gates.

Amy and Amanda followed her lead, getting the chills from being there.

"I don't think it's a good idea, twin dear," Amy whispered, looking around her in fright.

"M-Me too," Amanda chimined in, moving closer to Amy.

"Stop being such whiners" came Ashley's cold response, reaching out a hand to touch the gate to see if it was unlocked.

The gate swung open, scaring Amy and Amanda so badly, they hid behind Ashley.

Ashley went to retrieve their horses, walking along the suspiciously cleared path. Then she stopped and faced them.

"Well," Ashley started, unable to hide the bright smile on her face. "Let's go!"

Amy and Amanda looked at each other. Then began to follow their older sister up the path.

Unbeknownst to them... Where they're heading...

Danger...

Will...

Be...

Arriving...

* * *

**Me:** I think it turned out alright...

**Ashley:** _*smirks, looking at Amy and Amanda*_ Cry-babies.

**Both:** Are not! _*frowning (Amy)/pouting (Amanda)*_

**Me:** _*whacks Ashley upside her head* _Knock it off!

**Ashley:**_ *growls menacingly at me*_

**Me:** _*glares and squirts water in her face* _BAD GIRL!_ *squirts again*_

**Ashley:** _*glares daggers at me but doesn't say another word*_

**Amy:** ANYWAYS, she will get RIGHT on it!

**Amanda:** She is VERY sorry for not updating anymore!

**Me:** Sorry for it being SOOOOOOOOOOO short! Remember:

**Amanda:** She loves to write a song-fic or a one-shot for anyone who's interested!

**Amy:** Until next time...

**Everyone:** BYE~!


	2. Chapter 1: Shadow's Past

**Me:** Wazzup, peeps!?

**Ashley:** Mrs-Bieber01 thanks TwilighttheWolf and shade25 for reviewing.

**Amy:** It inspired her to continue writing the second chapter!

**Me:** Hopefully more people will review...

**Amanda:** I believe they will. You've grown as a writer.

**Amy:** Definitely!

**Me:** _*tears up*_ Awe... Thank you guys! _*hugs them*_

**Amy and Amanda:** _*hugs back*_

**Ashley:** While they're hugging, let's continue.

**Amanda:** MRS-BIEBER01 DOESN'T OWN ANYONE MENTIONED FROM DOWN BELOW! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Me:** GET ON WITH IT! ! ! ! ! ! !

* * *

Shadow the Werehog wasn't always as scary as people think. He was, believe it or not, originally a normal hedgehog.

What happened?

Well, here's the thing: he never changed who he was.

* * *

An elderly person was walking through the gates, looking for a place to stay because of the blizzard out there.

She arrived on his doorstep, begging to be taken in and cared for. Because she was old and fragile. And there wasn't any houses for MILES.

Even Sonic, his personal bulter, and Silver, his head butler, were trying to convince Shadow to let the elderly lady in.

After pleading with Shadow, because he never budged from saying "no," she revealed herself to be Mina the Fairy God-mongoose **(A/N: I thought the role suited her)**.

"For you have refused to let an innocent woman inside during the blizzard," she began, a stern expression on her face. "If you do not refuse to change in a months' time, you and your whole household will be cursed." With that said, she disappeared.

* * *

When the month passed, Shadow never changed.

And she came by again and saw this.

"I gave you plenty of time to change," Mina said, beginning to wave her wand. "From this point on, you will be CURSED! As well as the people inside the castle! Everyone! Your maids, butlers, cooks. EVERYONE! And the curse will be lifted until you learn how to LOVE!" She disappeared with the flick of her wand, letting the curse spread everywhere.

* * *

Shadow still has yet to change. He was transformed into the beast that he was on the inside.

Sonic, Silver, and Vanilla are all worried about him.

Because he escaped to his room, without dinner, and never left.

* * *

Will a young pink hedgehog with red eyes change him? Or will he be cursed forever?

* * *

**Me:** I think it turned out alright...

**Ashley:** It's a good second chapter, that's for sure.

**Amy:** Yep!

**Amanda:** I totally agree!

**Me:** Sorry for it being SOOOOOOOOOOO short! Remember:

**Amanda:** She loves to write a song-fic or a one-shot for anyone who's interested!

**Amy:** Until next time...

**Everyone:** BYE~!


	3. Chapter 2: Ashley and Shadow's Encounter

**Me:** Wazzup, peeps!?

**Ashley:** Mrs-Bieber01 thanks Wicked pumpkin for reviewing.

**Amy:** It inspired her to continue writing the third chapter!

**Me: **And sorry it took so long. Our internet was down for awhile.

**Amanda:** She's alive, relax. *giggles*

**Me**: Anyways, THANK YOU FOR WAITING PATIENTLY! ! !

**Ashley:** Here's chapter 3!

**Me:** There will be a French conversation. So, whatever is in italics will be translated at the bottom!

* * *

Ashley, Amy, and Amanda were walking up the long, uneven pathway to the large mansion at the end.

"Ash," Amanda said, fear creeping into her voice as she stuck close to her older sisters. She was glancing around them a bit nervously. "I think something is behind us. . ."

Ashley shrugged off Amanda's complaint, eagerly moving faster.

Amy, sighing, followed right behind her.

Then a large pack of wolves jumped out from the bushes around them and tried to attack the horses.

Ashley, having special powers, used her Orb of Light on them and blinded them in the process; only her sisters and herself weren't blinded.. Soon she pulled her sisters onto their horses and slapped their rears, having them go back. Taking off for the mansion ahead. Amy was holding the reins to her horse.

Pulling her hands into a fist, light was surrounding themselves around her hand as she faced the wolves.

Out of no where, a shadow fell upon the wolves and Ashley. Looking up, curious to see who wished to save her.

A large black and red hedgehog fell right in front of her, pulling her close to him. To his extremely fluffy chest.

He jumped again, far enough away from them and put her down.

"Thank you," Ashley whispered. Feeling her heart pick up the pace, she gazed into his bloody, crimson eyes. Smiling a bit softly at him, she had to ask. "Who are you?"

"I am Shadow," he said, fighting back a smile. A smile that he felt died immediately after the death of his long time friend, Maria Robotnik. "Shadow the Hedgehog." He held out his hand.

"Ashley," she introduced herself, laying her hand in his. "Ashley Marie Rose."

"_Enchanté_," he said, smirking. Slowly lifting his hand up to his face, he kissed her knuckle.

She blushed a bright red, oblivious to Sonic and Silver's presence. "_Donc, vous parlez français? Comme c'est romantique_," she commented with a sweet smile.

"_Comme vous le faire, ma princesse_," he responded, the smirk never leaving his face. "_Je suis impressionné_."

"_J'aime Paris_," she told him, not noticing that they began to hold hands together. "_C'est une très belle ville_."

When he looked down at their interlocked fingers and snapped out of it. Immediately turning his cold, annoyed eyes on her. "Get the hell out of here," he roared at her. "You're not welcome here!"

Ashley blinked, not really processing his mood swing. Then it clicked that he was afraid of something. 'But what is he afraid of?' she thought, tilting her head and gazed at him with curiosity in her eyes. "Are you afraid of a little romance?" She asked him, a flirtatious smirk on her face.

"No I am not," he denied. Not knowing what she was getting at.

"Your afraid to love and let someone in again," she whispered, her eyes going soft. Gently reaching her hand up to cup his cheek in a loving manner. "You shouldn't be afraid. . . It may hurt now but it will get better. . . I promise. . ."

He slapped her hand away, glaring at him. "Get out of here!" He yelled at her, wondering why she isn't afraid.

"I'm nothing like my younger sisters," she told him, smirking. "They're afraid to live a little. But me? I like to live on the edge."

He was quite intrigued about her. 'She is different than the other women who come here,' he thought to himself. A thoughtful look crossed his face.

Then he snapped out of his thoughts, again, and glared at her. Turning away, he left her in the cold. Without inviting her inside.

She crossed her arms, glaring at his backside. "Totally not a gentleman," she mumbled.

Sonic and Silver revealed themselves to her. Sonic the candelabra was smirking up at her in a flirtatious manner. While Silver the clock was looking between them, nervously.

"We shouldn't disobey Shadow's orders," Silver whispered to Sonic.

"But she'll die of hypo-whatever the hell that word is," Sonic pointed out to Silver, glaring.

"Hypothermia," Silver corrected. "It's none of our concern, though!"

"Maybe you should let me and my sisters inside?" She asked, smiling as sweetly as possible.

"Yes" came Sonic's response but Silver said "no."

"He might not allow this young lady into his castle," Silver whispered. Once he pulled Sonic a bit away from Ashley.

"But she might be the girl he's destined to fall for," Sonic replied, frowning at Silver's hesitance.

"But what if she isn't?" Silver asked, crossing his arms together.

"She might -" Sonic was about to say before Ashley cut him off.

"Can you help my siblings and I or not?" She asked, crossing her arms. A hint of annoyance was clearly read in her eyes and face.

"Done, milady," Sonic said, taking her wrist and begins to walk toward the castle.

"But my sisters?" She asked, worried for her dear sisters. Looking behind her to look for them.

"Silver will fetch them and take them back," Sonic told Ashley.

"O-okay," she said, still worried but, none the less, follows right behind Sonic.

Silver sighs, turning toward where Amy and Amanda ran. "Why do I always let him boss me around?" He mumbled, begrudgingly.

* * *

**Me:** It's nice and sweet.

**Ashley:** . . . I finally met Shadow. . .

**Amy:** And Sonic!

**Amanda:**_ *curls up and takes a nap*_

**Me:** Ashley has been a bit harsh on Amanda's acting. . . Poor girl. . .

**Ashley:** _*looks annoyed*_

**Amy:** Poor sister dear. . .

**Me:** BYE!

**The Twins:** PEACE!

**Amanda:** _*softly snores*_

* * *

Enchanté = Enchanted, delighted

Donc, vous parlez français? Comme c'est romantique = So you speak French? How romantic

Comme vous le faire, ma princesse = As do you, my princess

Je suis impressionné = I am impressed

J'aime Paris = I love Paris.

C'est une très belle ville = It's a beautiful city.


	4. Chapter 3: Civil Talk?

**Me:** Wazzup, peeps!?

**Ashley:** Mrs-Bieber01 thanks no one for reviewing her latest chapter... Dumbassses...

**Amy:** It kind of didn't inspire her to continue writing the fourth chapter...

**Me: **And sorry it took so long. Our internet was down for awhile. And I can't really go to any other website besides Facebook and Twitter.

**Amanda:** She's alive, relax. _*giggles*_

**Me**: Anyways, THANK YOU FOR WAITING PATIENTLY! ! !

**Ashley:** Here's chapter 4!

**Me:** I will get to those characters soon, bear valley. I promise.

* * *

Silver and Sonic were showing the sisters up toward the mansion, talking eagerly to them.

Amy and Amanda really liked them but Ashley was thinking about how Shadow acted.

'Something must've happened in his past to make him act this way,' she thought.

"Ash?" Amy asked. Then waved her hand in front of her twin's face. "Ashley?"

The red eyed pink hedgehog snapped out of it, looking to her twin with a soft snarl. "Shadow is a complete ass," she hissed.

Amy giggled. "Who's Shadow?" She asked with a smile.

"Mom and Dad kept the legend of the Werehog to themselves and never told us about it," Ashley answered with a glare.

"Then how do you know about it?" Amanda asked, curiously.

"Because I was sneaking out of the house to meet up with Rouge," Ashley asked with an evil smirk. Then it disappeared. "Anyways, Shadow the legendary Werehog is a complete asshole and deserves to fucking die in a ditch."

Amy slapped her twin across the face. "That's very unladylike to use that kind of language," she hissed. "Especially in front of nice people who're willing to shelter us until after the blizzard."

Ashley was about to snarl at her green eyed look alike but Amanda stepped in between them.

"I think we need to get inside and sit by the fireplace," Amanda said in a calm and even tone. "How much further?" She turned to the candlestick and the clock.

"Soon, my dear," Sonic replied.

Then there was a soft, calm silence surrounding the guests.

Eventually they got there.

"I'll show you to the living room," Silver whispered. "The fire should be roaring and the tea should be piping hot."

Silver began to show them to the living room, talking about random paintings on the way. Then him and Sonic began to push the couch in front of the loveseat. Soon the Rose sisters sat down, the twins by the armrests and the baby sister in the middle of them.

Just then, a tea kettle and a bunch of tea cups were rolling on a cart and stopped next to Ashley.

Ashley looked a bit confused at the cart before the tea kettle began to speak.

"I'm Vanilla," she introduced herself. "And this is Cream."

A small, shy little tea cup came out from behind her mother. "H-hello," she said a bit hesitantly.

"I'm Ashley," the eldest said with a kind and caring smile. "These are my sisters, Amy and Amanda." She motioned to her twin before she ruffled her little sister's hair.

"N-nice to meet you," she whispered.

Vanilla began to pour the tea in three cups. Cream gently hopped into Amy's lap, giving her a sweet smile.

Ashley and Amanda took their cups, drinking out of them and sighed as the warmth spread throughout their bodies.

Amy, a bit hesitant, followed her sisters' example and drank.

"Th-that tickles," Cream said with a giggle.

When they were done, Vanilla and Cream and along with the other cups left the sisters by themselves.

Amy was the first to get up, having yawned and stretched. Sonic showed her to her room.

Amanda was next, having dozed off on Ashley's lap. The eldest scooped her sister up, asking Silver to show her to her sister's room. Silver did so without complaint. Ashley tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead before leaving.

Ashley memorized the way, going back toward the living room to curl up on the couch and stared at the fire.

~An Hour or Two Later~

Ashley didn't know she dozed off while staring into the warm flames but a something woke her up. Having to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she looked up to see the fire has died. She looked around her to see who dared disturb her beauty sleep.

"I told you to leave!" An all too familiar voice yelled.

She got up from her place on the couch, not caring about her messy quills, and crossed her arms at him.

"And I thought I told you my sisters and I needed a place to stay," she said in a calm manner. Keeping her anger reined inside.

"I don't care what you need," he snapped.

She was on the brink of releasing her pent up anger but remained a calm exterior. "Didn't you have someone you cared so much about?" She questioned him. "That you thought of them as family?"

Shadow was at a loss for words when she asked those questions.

"W-well," he said. "I did... At one point..." His eyes became distant as he remembered that faithful day.

"Will you tell me?" She asked him in a soft and soothing voice. Then she slowly walked over to him, taking his hand and lead him to the couch. He sat down, facing the dying fire and she sat next to him, watching his expressions.

"It all started a few years ago," he began to tell his tale.

* * *

**Me: **Well what's his story?

**Amanda:** Will he open up a little and tell her?

**Amy:** Or will he close off and kick us out?

**Ashley:** If he's doing that then I'm killing that dumbass.

**Me:** ... Why'd I create her again? ...

**Amy:** Because you thought it would be nice for me to have a sister.

**Me:** ... Right ...

**Amanda:** Anyways, see ya guys!

**Ashley:** Peace... _*holds up a peace sign*_

**Me:** Bye~!

**Amy:** Love you all~!


End file.
